


Белый костюм-двойка

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Curtain story, Don't copy to another site, Gen, POV First Person, Past Tense, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: Гарри купил его в магазине готового платья, выложив все имеющиеся деньги: честно накопленные, сэкономленные на еде, украденные.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Белый костюм-двойка

**Author's Note:**

> самую малость преканон, где-то за пару лет до событий второй серии

_Мол, вот это мое. И это мое. И это.  
Голос делается уверенный, возмужалый.  
И такое оно прекрасное, наше лето.  
Мы когда умрем, поселимся в нем, пожалуй._  
Вера Полозкова. Полбутылки рома, два пистолета

Белый костюм-двойка был роскошью.

Гарри купил его в магазине готового платья, выложив все имеющиеся деньги: честно накопленные, сэкономленные на еде, украденные. Все равно едва хватило и пояс пришлось затянуть потуже — чтобы штаны, рассчитанные на взрослого мужчину, не падали со свистом с мальчишеских еще бедер.

Но в стекле витрины отразился словно совсем другой человек: повыше, посолидней, почти взрослый щеголь; пускай плечи еще слишком узкие для этого пиджака, штанины и рукава пришлось немного подкатать, а продавец качал головой и советовал взять другой костюм, по размеру, Гарри чувствовал себя превосходно.

Кусочек мечты был у него в руках.

Мечта была большая и нечеткая, включала в себя самые разные вещи и не заходила далеко: вчера, сегодня, завтра, а больше, кажется, и не надо. Деловые люди с улицы живут одним днем: заработать денег — неважно, как — и тут же пустить их по ветру, потому что хочется всего и побыстрее. Например, белый костюм-двойку, единственный в магазине, единственный на всем белом свете.

Парни, разумеется, его дразнили поначалу — даже Брэндон. Хит молчал, конечно же, но глаза, глаза его смеялись, без тени злобы и даже без особой подколки, скорее удивленно: и взбрело же, мол, тебе в голову! А усмешка на губах добавляла: чего еще от тебя ожидать, как не всякого сумасбродства, костюм так костюм, белый так белый.

Причем, костюм с носовым платком в нагрудном кармане — потому как хоть лопни, но держи фасон. Оно уж себя окупит: сначала ты работаешь на репутацию, потом она на тебя. Брэндон кивал на его разглагольствованья; у него была своя репутация, включавшая в себя совсем не стирку белых вещей в старом тазу и с хозяйственным мылом, заведенным специально для этой цели.

А еще девчонки.

Девчонки охотно покупались на его костюм — а еще на улыбки, на блеск глаз, на лесть, которую Гарри создавал из воздуха, произносил так, как если бы она была правдой, и все его слова действительно были правдой в тот миг, когда он говорил их, и неважно, верил ли он в них сам или бессовестно лгал.

Конечно, он бессовестно лгал.

Конечно, он говорил правду — она заключалась в том, что здесь и сейчас он хочет эту девчонку, Бонни, Лили, Кэтрин, любую, всех сразу и ни одна из них не задержится надолго.

Потому что смысл был не в самой девчонке — в азарте погони, в душном летнем вечере, в воздухе, заполненном дешевыми духами и дешевым табаком, в звуках города, в протяжных стонах и срывающихся вздохах. В том, как сладко — до дрожи — было целоваться взахлеб, лапать девчонку жадно, прочувственно, чтобы она стонала и извивалась, горела в руках — и отдавалась также, упершись руками в шершавые кирпичные стены и широко расставив ноги или скользя губами и языком по его члену, умопомрачительно горячо и влажно, до фейерверка перед глазами, до пароксизма.

Гарри любил брать, брать все, что приглянется, отнимать, завоевывать и принимать завоеванное в дар.

И уходить, забрав с собой взятое, а наигравшись — отдать другому или просто подбросить в воздух, лови кто хочет.

В этом был смысл.

И костюм добавлял этому смыслу какую-то неуловимую, но совершенно необходимую ноту: это не просто какая-то очередная шпана идет, нет, это он, Гарри.

Единственный и неповторимый.

Конечно, если приглядеться, можно было заметить и потертости, и тонкие линии швов в тех местах, где костюм случалось порвать, и легкую желтизну от не выведенной до конца крови, и пыль, и грязь, и всегда мыться как следует Гарри тоже было не по карману.

И все же, этот белый костюм-двойка был роскошью.

Его носил Гарри Макдауэлл.


End file.
